Queen of the Moor
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Aurora raised a hand to her breast, part of her horrified at the sight of such a regal woman kneeling before someone as plain and average as she, part of her deeply honored by the gesture. Because the blonde knew that the moor knew no queen, nor would it ever need one. (2/3)
1. Crowning the Queen

Back by popular demand ;D Here's some more Malora for those of you who are still hungry. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve, so don't think that this is the last you've heard of my new OTP.

**Disclaimer: **Thank you, Disney. You're my favourite. _Once Upon a Dream _is sung by the wonderful Lana Del Ray and written by Sammy Fain and Jack Lawrence.

Beta'd by **GrimGrave**. Thanks, hun :heart:

20-ought pages of Word document later… This is huge. Seatbelts, everyone!

**Crowning the Queen**

* * *

_The king is dead, the king is dead. Long live the queen!_

* * *

It had been a difficult year between her father's failing health and the demands of the kingdom and, if she was completely honest with herself, the princess was glad that the king—gods rest his soul—was finally at peace.

But it seemed her work had only just begun.

Seventeen-year old Aurora's coronation had been a rather standard affair with bloated nobles bearing ulterior motives aplenty and it wasn't until after all of the pleasantries had been exchanged and the villagers herded into an orderly mass below the balcony outside of the grand hall that the first extraordinary event occurred.

"Hail her majesty: Queen Aurora!"

The crown, though small, was an immense weight upon the princess's shoulders as it was placed upon her head and she had to force a cheery smile as she waved to her people.

No part of her wanted this—this position that she had been trained all of her life to fill.

Something else called to her heart—a siren's call that whispered to her in the moments she wasn't occupied. Something that she couldn't quite name.

Whatever it was, it wasn't _this._

Still, the newly-crowned Queen commanded, "Open the gates. Let my people feast and make merry"—her first official decree and most certainly a crowd-pleaser if the cheers from below were anything to go by. As she turned to reenter the castle, there was a raucous cry and a dark shape darted out of the sky; something tugged at her hair and the crown fell to the balcony's stone floor with an airy sound.

A thousand quiet voices spoke all at once, becoming a dull roar:

"Did you see that?"

"A crow?"

A woman crossed herself. "Devil birds. That's a bad omen for certain."

"Aye. The poor dear."

"First the king goes mad and now this?"

So began the reign of a "cursed" queen.

**Ten years later…**

Aurora sighed, fidgeting with the laces zigzagging along the front of the corset-like top of her dress, not really listening to the nasally voice of her retainer, Edward.

The queen was bored. Utterly and dreadfully bored.

She was bored of the elaborate parties and false smiles of the blue bloods who attended them. She was bored of the vast emptiness of the castle and the servants who treated her as though she wasn't a person, but something to fear. And, above all, she was bored with her real life because it felt as though her dream world was growing more and more fantastic with each passing day.

_/ "Aurora, come away from there."_

_The blonde smiled, her arm still stretched_ _out, her palm mere centimeters away from the sylpheed's snout. "Why? It won't hurt me."_

_The speaker, a tall, pale woman with high cheek bones and full, red-stained lips, clad in a black dress with a spiked collar made of stiff black feathers shook her head and returned her gaze—and incredible mixture of gold and amber ringed by bright green—to the sky above. Even reclining in the outstretched boughs of an ancient tree, she possessed an air of regality. "Very well. Have it your way."_

_Aurora shrugged and returned her attention to the creature before her: a horse-like spirit with skin like tree bark and the ability to control the winds. She stroked its nose, smiling as it snuffled and nuzzled her palm. "Aren't you just lovely?"_

_Eyes like liquid chocolate flickered and its ears went back—the only warning the girl received before a frigid wind gusted past, spooking the nature spirit and causing it to bolt, the force of its departure creating a blast of air that knocked the blonde onto her backside with an, "Oomph…!"_

_A shadow fell over her and she looked up at her companion, wincing guiltily._

"_I warned you, did I not?" Her tone was severe, but then her gaze softened and she offered a hand to the young woman. "Let me help you."_

_The princess's heart beat fast against her ribcage and she smiled helplessly as her cheeks heated. "Thank you…" /_

"… beastie…"

Aurora snapped to attention. "Excuse me?"

She had said it more sharply than she had intended and the dark-haired man flinched, cowering. "Pardon me, Your Highness, I didn't mean—"

"What did you just say?" she demanded.

"I-I merely stated that we've a serious problems with those damned winged beasties who are plucking the corn stalks clean."

_Beastie_—why did mixed feelings of sadness and elation swell beneath her breast at that word?

"Highness…?"

Aurora gestured for the lanky young man to leave and he bowed neatly before hurrying out of the throne room.

o-o-o

"I need you to be my eyes and ears."

"_Caw!"_

"What do you—? Don't be ridiculous, Diaval. Now go."

.

.

.

"Tch… Next time, I'll turn you into a filthy little rat."

o-o-o

"Something is troubling the queen."

"Yes, she just hasn't been herself of late."

"Oh my… I wonder—"

The chatter stopped the moment Aurora stepped out from behind one of the low stone-walls dividing up the space outdoors where the freshly washed clothes were hung out to dry and the servants all curtsied, their eyes wide.

"Y-your Highness! Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Are you hungry? I can fetch the cook."

"No… That won't be necessary. Thank you."

The trio curtsied again and hurried back inside, casting worried looks over their shoulders all the way, and the blonde sighed.

Alone again.

They were correct, of course—she _had _been acting strangely. Lately she had begun to feel as though something was… missing in her life and the feeling had become a listlessness that she couldn't shake no matter how frequently she wandered the castle or the estate she ruled over, all the way to its edge—the moor.

For some reason the mysterious, unexplored land called to her—a siren's call that she could not heed.

It was unbecoming of a queen to roam, according to her advisor.

"_Caw!_"

Aurora started, whipping her head around to find the creature that had made such a cacophonic sound: there was a crow perched at the top of one of the stone barriers, its beady eyes fixed on her as it tilted its head quizzically. It spread its wings, gliding down to the floor and landing in front of the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"_Caw!"_

When the blonde didn't move, it hopped forward a few times, flapping its wings and jerking its head, and she frowned slightly, realization hitting her at last.

"You want me to follow you?"

The bird cooed and fluttered a short distance, taking off the moment the young woman took a step towards it; gathering up the hem of her dress, the queen hastened to follow it.

…

Up, up, up—these stairs seemed to go on forever.

Aurora followed the whisper of feathers until, after bustling down a narrow corridor, squinting in the low light that filtered in through gaps in the stone walls, she was quite lost.

"Pretty bird?" she whispered into the dimness, running her fingertips over cool stone to guide her way. "Where did you go?"

A cry echoed along the hallway and the queen headed towards its source, taking care to avoid bits of rubble and sticky cobwebs. She had never been this high up in the castle and the servants had suggested that she avoid it entirely. Apparently her father had been a bit… unstable—a "man obsessed."

But with what, she didn't know. No one spoke of it and every time she asked, she got the same, pitying look. After his death, this wing had been abandoned entirely.

Speaking of which, wasn't there supposed to be a guard here?

After travelling a short distance down the passageway, the flaxen-haired maiden came to a plain wooden door across which there was a faded sign that she couldn't quite make out in the dim light and, she wasn't sure what possessed her to, but she stooped to peer through the keyhole.

She gasped: in a glass case sitting in front of a stained glass window was a beautiful pair of… wings?

_/ She ran her fingers over jagged edges, sorrow causing hot, wet tears to sting her eyes. "Oh… What happened?"_

"_They were taken from me." Sadness made the woman's voice a few shades huskier. "Along with something else very important to me."_

_The girl's stomach flip-flopped anxiously and she tightened her grip around the taller woman, desperately seeking to convey comfort. She knew she likely wouldn't like the response, but she asked quietly, "What was it?"_

"_My heart." /_

Aurora swayed, suddenly dizzy, and leaned heavily against the door, sliding into a seated position as her breath came out in harsh little bursts. She pressed a hand to her breast, as though doing so would dislodge the heavy weight that had settled there, squeezing from it any feelings of joy or hope.

What was a pair of wings doing in the castle?

And, more importantly… why did the sight of them make her heart feel as though it was breaking?

…

"Did my father leave behind any keys?"

"Keys…?" The old man sounded perplexed. "Why the sudden interest, Your Highness?"

She hesitated for a moment, uncertain as to whether or not she should share her discovery. "I was exploring upstairs and I found a locked box that I cannot open."

"A box, you say? Well, I'd have to see it."

"Never mind," the blonde said quickly. There was no way she was going to share such a magical discovery with _anyone_.

Because, honestly, she had no close friends here in the castle—no one she could trust.

o-o-o

"I've found them, Mistress."

"Found what, Diaval?"

"Your wings."

"Tch. The information is scarcely a secret. That miserable man has them locked up in that wretched castle."

"Ah…"

"Mm? What is it?"

"What I meant was that _she's _found them."

"… Well that's a different matter entirely, now isn't it?"

o-o-o

Blue eyes flicked upward, though the blonde didn't stop stitching the fabric in her hands. She wasn't particularly fond of sewing, but it was something to do and it wasn't as though she could just go into town and purchase a pair of breeches for herself. She could just hear the tongue wagging now.

In any case, someone was watching her and she didn't want whomever it was to run away.

Carefully, oh so carefully, the queen tilted her head: sure enough, a long, humanoid shadow fell across the archway high above and, though she wasn't sure _how _someone had gotten up there, they had.

"I know you're there." As soon as she said them, the words tasted oddly familiar and the woman frowned, puzzled. "Don't… Be afraid."

_/ "I am not afraid." /_

Her lips parted to voice her reply, though she soon found that her vocal chords wouldn't cooperate. _'Please…'_

But the shadow ignored her silent plea, retreating without a sound, and Aurora rose to her feet, finding her tongue in a burst of panic. "Wait! Please don't go!"

The frantic cry echoed and there was the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the sewing room. "What happened? What's wrong?" a maid demanded as she burst through the door, the clinking of armor clattering from somewhere behind her—the guards responding to her distress.

"I was just… I thought I saw someone," Aurora responded distractedly, aquamarine orbs scanning the rafters feverishly.

"Highness…There's no one here but yourself."

Two tall, burly guards came barreling down the hall, skidding to a halt in the doorway and beginning the usual interrogation:

Was she alright? _A difficult question to answer, at the moment._

What had distressed her? _A figure that she wasn't even sure existed outside of her dreams._

Did she think there had been a breach in security? _No… Yes… Did it matter? The queen was the unchallenged ruler of the land._

Perhaps her advisor had been right… Perhaps her imagination _was_ running away with her.

* * *

Someone was knocking gently but incessantly on the door to the queen's chambers—had for the past fifteen minutes or so—and the woman refused to get out of bed or even acknowledge it.

"Highness, please… You've guests."

Guests? She wasn't expecting anyone and it wasn't as though the average person could even _approach_ the castle gates without facing the unfriendly end of a sword or spear so that would mean…

My, was it that time already? It seemed as though every lord and prince became aware of her marriageability around this time of year and the unnecessary (not to mention unwanted) attempts at courtship commenced. These men came from far and wide bearing gifts, treats, and pleas with greed in their hearts and lust in their gazes. It also seemed as though their attempts went horribly astray every single time…

_/ "Welcome, Lord Heimlich."_

_The man—a ginger-haired boy, really—smiled, bowing at the waist with a flourish of his traveler's cape. "Queen Aurora." He clapped his hands sharply and the men flanking him stepped forward, lowering to one knee and presenting the jeweled boxes in their hands. "I bear gifts."_

_The queen sighed, hiding the indifference behind the action with a small smile. "You have my thanks. Please, join me for dinner?"_

…

_The grand dining hall seemed vaster still when only two people were seated at the long wooden table and Aurora shifted uncomfortably as Heimlich rested a clammy hand over hers. "Your Majesty, I've been meaning to ask you something very important."_

_She immediately knew her answer, but she waited politely for him to ask the all-too predictable question. _

"_Would you—"_

_The blonde blinked, movement in her peripheral vision drawing her attention away from the nervous young man: there was a green flash of brilliance that made black spots dance at the edges of her vision and she flinched away from her suitor, blinking._

"_My Queen?"_

"_Apologies." She had to pull herself together. That had likely been the sun streaming in through the stained glass window—no reason to let her exceptional imagination run wilder still. "You were saying?"_

_He opened his mouth, but what came was a bleat like that of a goat and he snapped it shut, his face going the same colour as his hair._

"_Are you—?"_

_There was a dark chuckle and the young lord bolted, throwing back his chair with a loud clatter as he clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. Footsteps hurried towards the dining room—her men en-route to protect their monarch—and the doors burst open, a dozen armored men shouting and brandishing their weapons._

_And Heimlich fled from the room, bleating frantically and tripping over his own feet. /_

There hadn't been many suitors after that first incident, but eventually the stream of men both young and old had resumed. Some even redoubled their efforts.

In any case, the gentleman waiting at the castle gates had likely travelled a great distance and for naught… So she supposed she may as well make nice.

o-o-o

"My, is it that time already?"

"Sorry… What time would that be?"

"A time for fools to chase what they cannot have."

"Mistress?"

"Come, Diaval. We've work to do."

o-o-o

"_Presenting: King Phillip of the winterlands." _

A king? That was new. But the trumpets and fanfare were a lot of noise over nothing, really.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Aurora." A gloved hand clutched hers, the bearded, admittedly handsome, man bowing his head respectfully and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "The rumors don't do your exquisite beauty justice."

Smile prettily. Blush demurely. Play your part. "Thank you, King—"

"Please, just call me Phillip."

"Very well, _Phillip_."

He offered his arm. "Shall we take a walk, Highness? We have much to discuss."

Aurora swore she caught a glimpse of electric green ambience shining forth from atop the ramparts for a split second, but she couldn't be certain. "Certainly."

Just then, a scrawny black cat darted between the legs of the horse upon which the man who had announced the king sat and the beast shied away, rearing up and stumbling into the pageant of troops standing behind it. As they tumbled like dominoes, their leader looked on, aghast, and the blonde opened her mouth to warn the man of the bucket of slops—that, come to think of it, hadn't been there a moment ago—at his feet, but it was too late and he stepped back, knocking the disgusting mixture over and tripping over the metal container to fall onto his rump in the swill.

As he tried in vain to get to his feet, succeeding only in making a bigger mess, the blonde lifted a hand to her mouth to hide the amused smile that threatened to spread across her face.

**A week later…**

She had to admit: King Phillip was a brave man.

Even after his embarrassing first visit, the man was still sending her letters—long, romantic odes to her beauty and grace that should have made her heart soar.

Or something like that.

Instead, they filled her bosom with the niggling sensation of guilt.

…

Try as they might, the staff couldn't manage to get the queen out of her room. And they _had_ tried: begging, sweets, and a chance to roam as she was prone to. Nothing worked.

If they pressed their ear to the locked door, they could make out the sound of pacing and the occasional '_crash!'_ and '_thud!' _of heavy objects being moved about and it made the already leery men and women of the castle staff even more concerned for Aurora's health.

Word spread as word always does and, soon, the entire kingdom was questioning the young woman's sanity.

An apple doesn't fall far from the tree, after all.

o-o-o

"What news do you bring me, Diaval?"

"The queen is under the weather, according to the whispers of her servants. I have not seen her myself, but I know that she's shut herself away in her room for the past three days."

"No, no… That won't do."

o-o-o

Something _'plink!'_ed against Aurora's window and she stirred, rolling over and burrowing into her sheets. When the sound occurred a second and third time, she realized that it was no coincidence and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

She crossed the room and threw open the thick red curtains on either side of the window across from her bed, peering out into the darkness. Nothing.

'_Plink!'_

The blonde frowned quizzically and went over to the other window—this one a large bay window with a flowerbox at its sill—to look out into the night. She gasped: in the boughs of the apple tree leaning precariously towards the castle sat an exquisite woman dressed all in black, her pale face nearly glowing in the moonlight. She clearly wasn't human, if the long, slim horns jutting out of the leather skullcap wrapped around the crown of her head was anything to go by, and the queen could only stare at her visitor, speechless.

This was likely her most real dream yet.

"What's troubling you?"

"I'm not sure…" She leaned out into the night, breathing in the crisp, cool air. "I feel as though my life lacks something. Something terribly important."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know," the blonde admitted. "And that's what bothers me the most. If I don't know _what_ I'm missing, how will I ever find it?"

"Indeed…"

She studied her companion for a moment, struck by an odd sense of familiarity. "Have we… Met before?"

"Entirely possible. Do you dream often?"

"I used to." The smaller woman smiled slightly. "I think I would remember beauty like yours, though."

Blink. "You find me beautiful?"

Was that an actual question? The queen was finding it difficult to breathe simply because those wild ochre eyes were fixed so intently on her. That blink—that split second that she wasn't being focused on—allowed her to gather her thoughts. "I do."

Aurora hadn't looked forward to something in quite some time—especially not sleeping. But to sleep was to dream and she would begin to fidget around supper time, when she could see the sun sinking behind the hills through the wide bay windows in the dining hall.

* * *

It was days before Aurora had her next dream and each morning until then, she would open her eyes tentatively, only to be greeted by the sight of the sunlight streaming in through the curtains, painting lines of radiance on the stone floor. A sight that made her heart clench disappointedly.

The young woman stirred, rubbing her eyes groggily. She must have fallen asleep…

Immediately, the blonde jumped out of bed and hurried over to the window, throwing it open—

"Apple?"

Aurora started, recoiling instinctively from the rich red fruit thrust towards her. "N-no. Thank you."

"Suit yourself." The woman bit into the apple, her eyes glowing a dazzling shade of gold, and a pink tongue swiped over crimson-painted lips as its juices stained them. Frowning thoughtfully, she allowed the rest of the fruit to fall to the ground below. She was sitting in the tree outside of the queen's window once again, her curvaceous form cradled in its branches.

Part of Aurora wondered how soft those full, pouty lips were and part of her responded—_as silk._

"May I ask why you have horns?" she asked, more to distract herself from her distracting thoughts than anything.

"I'm a Faerie." Her tone suggested that the answer was quite obvious and the blonde supposed it was.

"But Faerie-folk only live in the moor." It had always been that way—humans and Faeries simply did not seem eye-to-eye. Her father and the king before him had tried everything to conquer them to no avail. "Why are you here?"

"Mm… This is a dream, is it not?"

Right. It was becoming difficult to tell what was real and what wasn't. "What's the moor like?"

"I've forgotten." But how could that be? Didn't she call the mysterious lands her home? Her confusion must have shown because the Faerie continued, "It's changed so much from when I was a child."

"What happened…?"

Her companion shifted, rearranging graceful limbs more comfortably. Finally, she murmured, "There is great evil in this world. If you trust man, you are destined to be betrayed."

"You're wrong."

A thin, dark eyebrow quirked upwards. "Pardon?"

Aurora met golden orbs unflinchingly. "Not all humans are bad."

"Perhaps…"

They were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, before the blonde asked, "Were_ you_ betrayed?"

"Once, yes." She could tell from the female's tone that there was more to the statement and she waited patiently for the Faerie to continue, "The other human, I still have hopes for."

"I'm sure they'll come through for you," the queen said encouragingly.

That lovely face was unreadable. "I pray that they do."

There was a sad lilt to that throaty voice and the young woman leaned forward, bracing her forearms against the sill. The flowers smelled lovely. "What was the moor like before?"

A chuckle. "It was wondrous. So many species—Will o the Wisps, pixies, treants, and spirits of the earth and sea— coexisting within a realm brimming with the natural magic that burns within all living things."

"Magic?"

"Yes." She held up a hand and it became full of sparkling gold-brown dust that swirled around her palm like a snow globe. "Magic."

"Ah...!" the blonde's lips parted, a soft, surprised sound leaving her. She reached towards the Faerie's hand and the woman closed her fingers, snuffing out the awe-inspiring radiance. "Oh… I've heard stories of the moor's guardian."

"Take care, child. Tales change with their teller."

Aurora nodded. "And what about the moor now?"

"Now… Now it's lonely."

Lonely? Certainly she could relate to that.

"I'd like to go there someday."

"Oh?"

She nodded sleepily. "Yes. It was my father's dream to conquer the moor."

She couldn't quite get out the other part of the sentence—"though I disagree with him entirely."— out due to a huge yawn that brought tears to her eyes.

Up this close, the queen could see flecks of amber within the intense, smoldering gold. "… Sleep."

And Aurora slept.

* * *

"Highness, you wished to see me?"

Aurora didn't respond for a moment, her fingers tracing over the curves of the ornate metal key in her hands, her dream still firmly in mind. She had opened the door at last and seen the feathered prizes up close and the nagging sensation that they did not belong here had kept her up all night. "I want you to gather a platoon of soldiers. We're going to the moor."

"But, Your Majesty, the wildlands are terribly dangerous. We have no idea what's in there! Please, allow your general to—"

"_I _will lead my men," she said firmly.

"… Yes, Majesty."

…

As they were leaving the castle, the soldiers marching smartly in time with one another, the blonde maiden tugged at her steed's reigns and dismounted, stooped quickly to retrieve the ruby-skinned fruit nestled in the sprawling roots of a tall apple tree growing alongside the castle and holding her breath as she turned it over in her hands.

There was no bite mark—no proof that the mystery woman had ever been there.


	2. To the Moor

**To the Moor**

A shadow fell across the sun and Aurora shaded her eyes as she looked upwards: a crow was wheeling about, its inky feathers glistening in the sunlight. For some reason, she felt as though it was monitoring them.

"Onward," she commanded the mounted battalion behind her. "And be careful with our gift."

The queen's gaze went to the cart loaded with a parcel wrapped in a thick layer of quilts and the mules harnessed to it. She could faintly make out a rhythmic thump and, the closer they got to the thicket of thorns that formed an impassible barrier around the moor, the louder the sound became.

Her heart mirrored its pace and Aurora couldn't help the excited smile that curved her lips. She didn't know _why _she felt so elated—only that the closer they got to the moor, the more difficult it was to ignore the butterflies that flitted erratically around her stomach. She was actually beginning to feel nauseated.

Once again, a shadow fell across the sun and her men stirred anxiously behind her, some crossing themselves, others going for their crossbows.

"Stand down," she called quickly, raising her hand to emphasize the order. Somehow, she knew the darkly-feathered fowl would lead her exactly where she needed to go.

Sure enough, after travelling carefully through the thick mist that rolled out over the plains, they came to a massive wall of thorns over which the crow soared, calling out in its raspy warble. Here, the haze was even thicker and Aurora called for torches to be lit, dismounting her steed and taking a step forward—

Only to crash into the much taller figure that appeared suddenly in her path, pale face a mask of displeasure.

The woman from her dreams. Or… was _this _a dream?

Slanted eyes a gold-hue lined with the purest of greens flicked from the awe-struck human girl to the knights that waited, tensed, behind her. "What is the meaning of this?"

That rich, cultured voice sent a bolt of electricity zipping along the blonde's spine and she chewed her bottom lip anxiously.

"I believe I have something of yours." Aurora half-turned, unable to take her eyes away from the majesty of the woman before her, and gestured to the horse-drawn cart upon which the glass case containing a lovely brown pair of wings sat. "Perhaps this will help to smooth things out between the summerlands and the moor—"

"I have no need for them," the Faerie interrupted coolly, her gaze the same clarity and hardness of topaz. "But thank you, _Highness_, for gracing my humble home with your presence."

That dismissive tone was like a slap to the face and the blonde suddenly felt very small indeed.

"But—" There was a soft sound as the blonde-haired maiden dropped the key she had been fiddling endlessly with.

This couldn't be happening… This wasn't the way things were supposed to be! Aurora gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists at her sides and lowering her gaze to the rich green grass. She couldn't shake the feeling that this moment was all wrong and she wasn't sure why.

It was maddening.

The sorceress stooped, reaching for the object, only to frown and withdraw her hand, her fingertips smoking. "You've wasted enough of both our time. Leave. At once." As if to back up their mistress, giant forms comprised of twisted, intertwined roots rose up from the ground, snarling menacingly. "And take your poison with you."

There were exclamations of fear and outrage from the soldiers behind the queen and she straightened her spine, years of extensive training in etiquette proving deeply ingrained as she said coolly, "Very well."

Without a second look at the woman or even the terrifying behemoths flanking her, Aurora wheeled her horse around and kicked the beast into a trot, forcing her men to hasten after her.

An odd sadness—disappointment, perhaps—crossed the Faerie's features for a brief moment, but it was gone as swiftly as it had come.

"Farewell… Aurora."

…

"The witch… Of course, this means war!"

"We'll destroy her _and_ her precious moor."

"We can mount an assault by daybreak. There's plenty of metal for the ironsmiths to work with."

"We'll destroy her this time, your Highness. She's a stain on this earth that your leadership will erase."

The council room had already been outfitted for war: maps and tactical strategies were pinned to the walls and the men seated at the table had fire in their eyes as they beseeched their monarch.

The blonde frowned, her temples throbbing with her ire. She couldn't take much more of these men and their silly prides. She wanted nothing more than to retreat to her room and sleep the embarrassment of her failed negotiations away.

"You're queen of the summerlands, Majesty—and soon, queen of the moor. All is yours to claim as far as the eye can see. It's your God-given right."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"No." All eyes went to the young woman who was slouched in the throne, her voice barely audible. "No one is to approach the moor ever again." She straightened, her tone becoming more resolute. "Let the rabble have their fields."

And just above the uproar her judgment had brought, she thought she heard the rush of wing beats.

o-o-o

"I had hoped… Am I a fool, Diaval?"

"Never, mistress."

"_True love_—perhaps it does not exist after all. She's just like her father."

"Please do not lose hope… She just needs more time."

"A decade isn't time enough? *sigh* In any case, I haven't."

"Good."

.

.

.

"… I truly am a fool.

o-o-o

"This is absurd," a slender, seedy looking young man with greasy black hair falling into his eyes insisted. "Not only is the queen taking this insult lying down, but she's making a fool of _all _of us."

The fire crackled, as though in agreement, casting its flickering light on the council room—a witness that could tell no tales.

There were murmurs of agreement and Edward raised his hands in an attempt to hush the dissent before it escalated. "Gentlemen, she is still our queen. Why… What you suggest is treason!" The gathered men shared looks and the gentleman paled. "You-you can't be serious."

"She's young and empty-headed as a figurehead should be."

"Figureheads should sit quietly and do as they're told."

"Aye. This girl seems to believe she's unstoppable."

The man at the head of the table—tall, stern, and weathered—slammed a gauntleted fist against its surface and the gathering ceased their squabbling for the moment. "The queen is clearly unfit to rule—this much we know for certain. Rather than let her poison the people like her father before her, I suggest we cut her rule short."

"Agreed. And you, boy—" The duo, young and old, rounded on Edward, who cowered against the high back of his chair. "—if you try to stand in our way, you _will _be dealt with."

As he nodded weakly, sinister laughter filled the room.

"She truly is a fool."

* * *

"What's going on, Edward?"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean, Highness."

Aquamarine orbs narrowed. She would have to be completely deaf and blind to miss the clamor coming from the artisans' alley that wound around the base of the castle and it couldn't be coincidence that every smith in the village had suddenly started some grand project at once.

Something was going on and, whatever it was, it sent ominous little red flags off at the back of her mind.

"Why are you…" She trailed off, blinking as the man made expansive gestures with his arms, pointing frantically to the east wing, and watched without comment as he grabbed a quill from her desk and began to scribble—

_(Ears everywhere.)_

What…?

_(It's the war council. You're in danger.)_

The war council… That could only mean one thing: they intended to launch an attack on the moor.

The queen took Edward's hands in her, squeezing briefly in thanks before hurrying from the room.

…

'_Crash!'_

The two guards stationed at the mouth of the stairway leading up to the upper levels of the off-bounds wing looked at each other, the taller of which venturing, "… Did you hear that?"

His companion nodded.

The first guard lifted the visor of his helmet, revealing wide blue eyes. "I-I think it came from upstairs."

"Should we, uh, check it out?"

"Y-yeah…"

The pair made their way up the spiral staircase that wound up through the higher levels, torches in hand. They stopped on the first landing, the second guard calling, "Is anyone there?"

"Not that they'd admit to it. This wing is off limi—"

"Shh!"The shorter man leaned forward, holding his torch in front of him. "Was that door open before?" Without waiting for a response, he made his way down the narrow corridor, his breath coming in staccato pants. "Man… First week on duty and something just _has _to go wrong."

"It could be nothing."

He pushed open the door, gesturing with his free hand to the scene before him: there was a wooden frame on the floor, the glass that used to serve as its walls in fragments that clinked faintly against the rough stone floor as a breeze wafted in from the window that had been opened just above it.

"Does this look like 'nothing' to you?"

…

"… Highness?"

Clad in a pair of leather trousers, a loose-fitting, white long-sleeved peasant blouse, and ankle-high boots, Aurora felt as though she could travel the world. She waved the stable hand over, beckoning him closer still when he approached. "I require a horse. Quickly."

Despite his skeptical expression, the man sketched a quick bow and did as he was told, bringing around a stout, swift gelding and moving to place a saddle upon its back—

"That won't be necessary." Aurora stepped past him, a step-ladder in hand, and set it on the ground, grabbing a hold of the beast's mane and swinging her leg over its side. "Tell no one that I've come through here."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty."

She pulled a coin purse from her hip, tossing it to the man with a reassuring smile. "Thank you."

He held the cloth bag to his chest, his eyes wide. "Take care…"

Aurora nodded and squeezed her knees together, goading the horse into a trot. The faster she cleared the castle gates, the better.

* * *

The air smelled of smoke and iron. Aurora wrinkled her nose in disgust, hunching down closer to her mount and nudging its sides so that it hastened its pace. She could see the castle gates from here: a wooden draw bridge that took several able-bodied men to open or close upon either side of which there was some distance of stone bridge; at either end was a sturdy metal grate.

Fortunately, the grates were open. Unfortunately…

"Halt!"

… The guards on either side of it weren't very privy to her plan to leave without arousing suspicion.

She drew the hood of her cloak closer around her face, but it didn't stop the men from pointing and gasping:

"The queen!"

"It's the queen!"

"Close the gates immediately. Raise the drawbridge!"

Aurora grunted, lifting her bottom so that she was crouching and bracing her body with the muscles in her thighs. There was only one option: she had to jump it. There was an ominous, metallic clanking and the queen kicked her horse's side, just barely managing to clear the first gate before it slammed shut with a sharp, threatening _'clang'_!

The powerful muscles in the horse's hindquarters bunched and the beast leaped, its rear hooves just barely clearing the edge of the rising drawbridge—

_/ "If I was to find my wings, would you fly with me?"_

"_Yes… I'd like that very much." /_

—and they landed heavily on the other side, Aurora clutching desperately to the beast's back as it skittered to a halt.

"S-sound the alarm! The queen is on the move!"

There was no time to waste. Paying no heed to the shouted threats from the guards, the queen spurred her mount onwards, towards the moor.

…

The plains between the castle and the moor seemed to stretch on endlessly as the lone horse and its rider travelled swiftly across it, kicking up a dust trail in their wake. The setting sun was an ominous backdrop to the greenery that rushed by—a ticking clock that reminded her with each degree closer to the horizon that she was running out of time.

If she looked over her shoulder, she could see the crimson and gold banners fluttering in the distance.

The rhythmic hoof-beats and the see-sawing motion of the great body below her lulled the young woman into a state of drowsiness and her fingers slackened their grip on its mane, her head drooping.

She still had a long way to go.

And it was with that realization that a question came: what was she going to do when she arrived at her destination? What would she say? How would she even breach the barrier of thorns that surrounded the moor? There was no guarantee that the mystery Faerie would even acknowledge her presence, given the note their last meeting had ended on.

In fact—

Her horse released a shrill cry of pain, stumbling forward and throwing its rider to the ground, its great body landing with an earth-shaking _'thud' _and pinning the fleeing monarch's leg.

"_Ah_!" Aurora cried, sitting bolt upright as a sharp pain lanced from her ankle, straight up along her spine. She grit her teeth, struggling to pull her foot from beneath the much larger form and managing to do so only after she had calmed the flailing beast with softly whispered words.

It broke her heart to leave the gentle animal lying there, breathing hard, its right femur snapped clean in two, but she couldn't afford to waste any more time than it took to bow her head and utter a short prayer.

Just a little further… She had to make it to the moor.

…

"Faerie!" Aurora realized that she didn't know the regal Faerie's name, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Her muscles burned and her ankle throbbed painfully, but she continued to walk along the edge of the twisted thicket, searching in vain for a way through.

The toe of her boot caught under a raised root and she lost her balance, crying out and stumbling into the brambles, their sharp tips pricking her skin and ripping her blouse into ribbons.

"Fae…" Her vision swam and she hung her head, her shoulders sagging with the weight of her hopelessness. She just couldn't bear the thought of failing—

_/ "… Maleficent."_

"_Maleficent," Aurora repeated, taking immense pleasure in each uttered syllable. "That's a lovely name." /_

"_MALEFICENT!"_

Aurora's cry echoed and faded out desolately, leaving nothing but the sound of her racing heartbeat. Then, the mist thinned and dissipated entirely, the vines parting like a curtain to reveal none other than the tall, flawless Faerie, a long staff made from dark wood grasped in her hand, an immense black owl sitting upon her shoulder.

And folded neatly against her back was a beautiful pair of chocolate-feathered wings.

"What is the meaning of—Beastie…" Her gaze swept over the girl, taking in her injuries, and her lips parted soundlessly for a moment before she found her tongue. "You're wounded."

"There's… no… time. My army approaches."

"_Your _army?"

Aurora swayed and the Faerie raised a hand, flecks of gold-amber energy flowing forth to encircle her in a whirlwind of healing energy.

"Oh…" The pain was gone—even the swelling had disappeared instantly. "Thank you."

The Faerie—_Maleficent_—nodded. "I will handle this."

o-o-o

Maleficent stood atop a pillar of stone, her fingers stroking the aged wood of her staff; the energy that swirled within its hollow head was an eerie, poisonous green that crackled like lightning. Her back ached worse than it ever had and she grimaced, her eyes glowing with the flames of wrath as she spread broad wings.

For the girl—no, _woman_—who had risked so much to come and warn her of danger, she would do anything. This was the Aurora she knew so many years ago: selfless to the point of foolishness. And, this time, the blonde would not be leaving her.

"Diaval."

He cooed his response from her forearm, twisting his head so that dark eyes shining in the light of her rage-corrupt magic were focused on his mistress.

"Into a dragon."

The grand bird took off, already shedding feathers in favor of scales as he spiraled towards the ground, his sleek, dark form momentarily disappearing from view. There was a roar and the heavy sound of a large form making contact with the ground and the sorceress chuckling as gout of fiery breath flowed from the creature's maw, reflecting briefly off of the armor of the soldiers below.

She leaped down to join him, the wind ruffling her feathers in her descent, and landed amidst a mob of angry warriors, brandishing her staff and smirking challengingly.

After ten years of wandering the plains and keeping to the shadows—whatever it took to hide herself from Aurora's gaze—she was more than ready to fight.

…

Maleficent somersaulted through the air, uncurling mid-flip to kick the helm off of one of the knights, pushing off of his falling form to flip backwards and land in a crouch from which she wind-milled, knocking the legs out from under two more foes.

Fight as she might, however, the sorceress saw no end to the queen's forces—they just kept coming. The moor fought as well, the wall of thorns she had raised lashing out like many arms, crushing the humans' crude war machinery, and the treants astride their root boars ran through their ranks, armed with sharp wooden lances.

Her forces were small, however; the rage and heartache that corrupted her powers corrupted_ them_ as well, making it so that they couldn't fight to their full potential.

And soon, she was surrounded on all sides but one.

This was bad. There was no way out but—

Her heel went over the lip of the cliff and a cold chill ran the length of her spine.

_[Mistress…?!] _Diaval roared, swinging his tail and knocking over a wave of men._ [Take to the skies!]_

Maleficent took a step to the left, sidling along the lip of the cliff as she tried to place distance between her and her assailants, sharp eyes searching for a way out. "I can't."

Her attackers began to laugh, sneering and jostling each other as they prodded her, attempting to make her fall over the edge with sharp iron weapons that made her skin writhe and burn.

Humans… Such awful creatures.

A snarl made the more cowardly of the men flinch away, but the crueler ones stamped their feet, jeering and herding her further and further…

"Maleficent!"

Her mind went utterly blank save a single, panicked inkling of thought: '_Aurora!'_

The sorceress sucked in a breath and allowed herself to fall backwards, the wind howling in her, twisted in mid-air, her wings unfurling like a sail and carrying her upwards on a warm cloud of air resulting from Diaval's sigh of relief. She angled her body and flapped powerfully, hurtling through the air at high speeds as she looped upwards, the explosive force of her flight causing boulders to tumble into the ravine on either side of her.

Soldiers and their mighty steeds were swept aside by her vast wing-span and blasts of energy as she zeroed in on her target: the brave blonde queen was struggling in an armored man's grip. When he saw her coming, he lifted the struggling maiden up and dropped her over the edge.

She fell like a stone.

"Aurora!"

Maleficent stretched her arm out, fingers grasping desperately.

'_Almost…'_

The moment their fingers linked together, the Faerie crushed the smaller form to her breast and tucked her wings in so that they dropped like a stone, hurtling towards the jagged rocks that lined the bottom of the ravine. She wrapped her wings around the blonde, protecting her from the impact of soft flesh and hard rock surface, the beating of Aurora's heart echoing within her own breast.

Her eyes blazed. "INTO A GIANT!"

…

Maleficent groaned, unfurling her wings and rolling limply onto her side. The surface beneath her was warm—"Diaval…"

"**I'm here**." She could tell that he was trying to keep his voice down, but the earth-shaking timbre made her temples throb nonetheless.

"Thank you." Gazing down at the lovely young woman cradled in her arms, the sorceress swallowed, a lump forming in her throat as her heart soared, lighter than it had ever been before. "Thank you…"


	3. Sweet Dreams, a Second Coronation

**Sweet Dreams, a Second Coronation**

Nothing stirred on the moor. All was still and silent beneath the pale light of the moon.

Until the woman lying at the base of a grassy hill that was home to an ancient, stooped tree, groaned, eyelids fluttering.

'_Where…'_

Aurora sat bolt upright, her heart racing, and whipped her head back and forth. There was no sign of life—no soldiers, no Faerie-folk, no enormous, terrifying dragon, and above all, no Maleficent.

Just the shallow creek that wound its way across the ground like a glistening snake and the tree that's limbs reached for the twinkling heavens.

She made her way up the gentle slope, approaching the tree, its bark glowing white in the moonlight, and bowed her head reverently for a moment before sitting at its base, leaning her head back to look up at the stars and the luminescent orb they kept company. This view seemed strangely familiar.

Silence. Stillness. Then—

"_I know you…_

_I walked with you once upon a dream."_

That voice… It was so achingly beautiful—sombre and silken—that the blonde had to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"_I know you… That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."_

Where was the haunting melody coming from? She leaped to her feet, desperately trying to locate the singer, but the voice echoed from every direction at once, twisting and coiling through the air—a captivating aria.

"_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem…"_

A throaty chuckle. The whisper of fabric.

Aurora's heart pounded powerfully against her rib cage and she found that she couldn't move. She knew the silhouette that was spreading slowly across the ground at the base of the hill very well—that regal, striking figure had haunted her dreams for the past month.

"_But if _I _know _you_, I know what you'll do—"_

"_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once… upon a dream."_

There was a lull as the voice faded into the night and the queen barely dared to breathe. Finally, she whispered, "Come out… Please."

For a moment, she was afraid the Faerie wouldn't respond. Then, Maleficent asked quietly, "Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm afraid I'll go mad."

Or was it too late for that?

"Or perhaps you'll just be afraid."

"I won't." Not of _her_. Fear was the furthest thing from her mind when it came to the majestic woman—even when they had first met.

The shadow disappeared and the queen blinked, looking around for the tall, statuesque Faerie and releasing a startled yelp as she came face-to-beautiful-face with the sorceress.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream…"

Maleficent chuckled, taking the queen's hand in her own and pressing a kiss to her palm, and Aurora shivered, a pleasurable little jolt travelling up her arm as a result of the gentle contact.

This was no dream.

The blonde threw her arms around the other woman, burying her face in the crook of her neck and inhaling the lush scent of nature—a blend of the freshness of delicate wildflowers and the richness of hard wood—and the Faerie hesitated a moment before returning the embrace, her chin resting on top of the queen's head.

They stayed like that for a small eternity, just enjoying the intimacy of contact between two people who cared for one another—an intimacy that had been missing from their lives for far too long.

Finally, Aurora broke the silence, whispering, "I believe I have something of yours."

She had to say this; wouldn't feel right unless she got this weight off of her chest.

Maleficent leaned back to look at her companion, an elegantly arched eyebrow raised in question. "And what would that be?"

Aurora took a deep, steadying breath, the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears drowning out the gentle babble of the stream and the muted chatter of the moor's residents. "Myself."

All at once, everything was silent and still.

Maleficent's expression was unreadable; her head tilted slightly, that intense golden gaze fixed unwaveringly on the blonde. Then,

"Beastie…" Softly, breathlessly. "You've returned."

The words triggered a memory that made her head spin:

_/ A soft weight on her head. The warmth that filled her breast at the gentle contact._

"_I missed you…" /_

She had been but a girl back then, but the emotions that she experienced were very much the same: gratefulness, awe, and above all, _adoration_. It was really quite difficult not to feel that way about someone you spent the majority of your time with. They had both come to learn that.

At this very moment, however, a confusing mixture of grief for the time together they had lost and elation at the hopeful future that spread before them rose like a lump in her throat. For a moment, she forgot to breath.

"It's been… Ten years," Aurora choked out at last, her voice breaking. "Why—why didn't you come for me?"

"You were young." A warm hand cupped her cheek. "You had so much to live for."

"And I wanted you to be part of it."

"My kind is not exactly welcomed in the summerlands." Maleficent smiled sadly, lifting her thumb to wipe away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "You know that I would have been with you if I could."

Some part of her did know that. Some part of her knew that the sorceress who had watched over her during her youth would continue to do so until the day she died. "I know…"

"At one point, I thought I despised you, you know."

"What…?"

That golden gaze was unreadable. "When I first began watching you, it was because I wanted to see the spawn of my enemy fall under my curse. I wanted the satisfaction of seeing your father suffer."

Aurora blinked. "What changed?"

"I do not know," she admitted softly. "What I know is that the curse was broken ten years ago… And by myself no less."

"How?"

"True love's first kiss."

_Ba-dump._

"I'm glad that it was you. I remember always checking over my shoulder, hoping for a glimpse of my "fairy godmother." I was so happy when you finally revealed yourself—I felt my heart might burst."

"As did I."

They shared a laugh, unable to do anything else in the face of the happiness that surrounded them, and the joy within the sound drew in glowing Will o' the Wisps that created an additional halo of radiance.

"I'm glad…" The Faerie cleared her throat, gently waving away a curious blue creature. "When that man dropped you… I…"

"You saved me." Aurora smiled sweetly. "Thank you. When I saw you trapped at the edge of the cliff, I didn't know what to do. I ran in foolishly." She frowned. "But why didn't you just fly away before?"

"I could not fly until you returned to me…" Her voice became hoarse, loaded with emotion. "My heart would not have been in it."

'_Because it was with you.'_

"I heard the concern in your voice and I just—"

"Felt as though you could do anything in order to protect me?"

A gasp. "How did you…?"

"I feel the same way every time I look at you."

Their eyes met, ochre clashing with aquamarine, and Aurora's gaze wandered to full, ruby-painted lips, lingering longingly.

"Maleficent…"

"Mm?"

"May I…?"

"_Yes._" The wanton throatiness with which the sorceress responded sent liquid heat pooling between her thighs—a reaction that she had never experienced with any of her numerous suitors. All of a sudden, she was far too hot. "I've missed you."

In way of response, the blonde leaned in—slowly, in case the Faerie was going to change her mind—and pressed her lips to the other woman's.

Soft as silk.

Their kiss grew more heated, tongues dipping and twisting in a maelstrom of desire that had waited an entire decade to come to fruition that was barely contained in the meeting of lips and the eager wandering of hands. Claws tore through the thin fabric of Aurora's shirt and the woman murmured an apology as she pressed kisses along her jawline and down the pale column of her throat, leaving a trail of heat in her wake.

A low growl rumbled in the sorceress's throat, her nostrils flaring as she fought the primal urge to mark her territory with tooth and claw. She could smell the musk of Aurora's willingness to be claimed, but there were other matters to attend to; the fate of a kingdom to address.

"_Mm… _More…" the blonde maiden gasped, her head falling back to give her ravisher more room to work. Her body was an inferno of pleasure, the sorceress's touch only serving as tinder for the flames.

But her request went unheeded as Maleficent straightened, pressing a single, chaste kiss to the queen's lips. Almond-shaped eyes were almost entirely gold, the pupils mere pinpricks. "There will be time, my dear. For now, we must discuss the future."

What was there to discuss? Nothing could keep her away from the Faerie now that they had found each other.

"Stay with me. Always."

"Okay," Aurora breathed without hesitation. "Okay," she repeated, happiness filling her and making her feel lighter than air.

* * *

"Y-your Highness…"

Aurora beamed, lifting the crown from her head and placing it on Edward's. He was a good man, pure of heart. "Take care of the kingdom in my absence."

Below the balcony, the gathered throng gaped, no one daring to speak in the gravity of the moment. This was unheard of: no monarch in the history of the kingdom had ever willingly passed on their position to another. Even the king before Stefan had agreed to only upon the completion of a quest.

And what's more, the queen intended to run away to the moor to act as an in-between for humans and Faerie-folk?

Pride shone in the man's eyes and he nodded. "I won't let you down."

Aquamarine orbs went to the ramparts where she knew Maleficent awaited her in the shadows and the blonde couldn't help but smile.

"Long live the king!"

The cry echoed through the courtyard and the former queen blew a kiss as she went back into the castle for what would be the last time in a long while.

* * *

Faerie-folk from every corner of the moor were gathered around the island in the middle of the jewel lake where Maleficent's twisted throne once sat, murmuring among themselves. The Faerie had called them all here to make a very important announcement.

An object obscured the sun for a moment and hundreds of pairs of eyes went skyward: the guardian of the moor, garbed in a long, dark brown dress was flying overhead, her human partner cradled in her arms. She had released long black tresses from the skullcap that had contained them so that they fell around her shoulders like a curtain of rich brown.

The murmuring became a dull roar as the duo landed, their protector setting down her burden gently and turning to address the gathered throng:

"_We bow before the queen of the moor." _

Cue the astonished uproar.

The sorceress raised a hand, quelling the clamor and turning to the queen, grasping a slim hand in hers and lowering herself to one knee. A playful gleam—_so familiar a gleam_—sparkled in golden orbs as she asked, "Have you anything to say, _Your Highness_?"

Aurora raised a hand to her breast, part of her horrified at the sight of such a regal woman kneeling before someone as plain and average as she, part of her deeply honored by the gesture.

Because the blonde knew that the moor knew no queen, nor would it ever need one. What it _did _have was an elegant, resolute guardian who would give her life to protect the magic that ran through the veins of the Faerie-folk that lived there and in the very land itself. Maleficent herself was the physical embodiment of the moor—the magic, the awe-inspiring beauty, the mysteriousness—and Aurora was her queen.

"Though I am honored by your offer, I'm afraid I cannot accept it. The moor is no place for queens."

The sorceress smiled faintly, rising and leaning in to press a kiss to pale pink lips. "You're still _my_ queen…"

"Yes, _my dear_," she returned coyly, looping her arms around her lover's neck and pulling her back in.

"Of course, _my heart_."

Aurora laughed, the sound like the ringing of bells, as long, dexterous fingers scurried along her sides. "Okay, okay! You win!"

The Faerie smirked, spreading her wings as she wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders and hooked the other behind her knees in a bridal-style hold.

"Come."

As they took to the sky, sylpheeds flowing gracefully in the guardian's wake, Aurora rested her head on the brunette's bosom, the sound of her beating heart a steady, comforting reminder that _this _was not a dream.

**-Fin-**

Looks like there will be a third and final addition to this series o-o More relationship development ending with a big… bang? Maybe. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
